Sleep Talking
by AngelxCloud
Summary: GrifxSimmons LEMON don't like don't read


Sleep Talking

i don't own redvsblue

Simmons P.O.V

I jerked awake, staring at the ceiling in disappointment. I wanted the dream to continue. I looked over at Grif on the other side of the room. There were plenty of rooms for all of us but Sarge didn't trust Grif at all so roomed him with me. Had it been anybody else, I would've complained until Sarge unroomed us, but it was Grif. The one I feel in love with. His soft snores lulled me to sleep and his occasional sleep talking didn't bother me at all, most of it was funny as hell. I sat up, ready to get up.

"Simmons..." Grif murmured, causing me to freeze, my mechanical leg off the bed, thinking he was up. But he was still snoring.

He's dreaming about me? I wondered.

"I...love you." He finished. I gasped, my eyes widening.

Grif then snapped his eyes open and turned to look at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

I shook my head and bolted out the door, needing to think.

Grifs P.O.V.

Great! I knew the talking in my sleep was gonna bite me in the ass one day. Waking to Simmons green wide-eyed look of shock wasn't exactly a good thing.

I was madly in love with him, but I don't know if he loves me back, afraid to tell him, and ruin the small friendship we have. I wanted him though, to taste him, feel his lips on mine, to make him mine.

third P.O.V.

It was bedtime for the reds (the sun never set) and Simmons was trying to gather up his courage to tell Grif how he felt once and for all.

"Grif..." Simmons said slowly.

Fear flickered across Grifs face for a split second then returned to normal, something Simmons didn't notice.

"Yes?" Grif asked evenly, knowing this had something to do with this morning.

"Never..." Simmons was interrupted by lips crashing down on his.

Simmons P.O.V.

"Never..." I couldn't finish as Grif suddenly lunged at me, pressing his lips to mine. I froze for a split second then started kissing him back. Then his tounge ran across my bottom lip, asking for entry, which I gave willingly. I pushed my toung to meet his causing him to moan, while I was trying to remember what he tasted was straddling my hips (he wasn't heavy like he looks, and I thought he would be).

He broke the kiss, gasping for breath, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you!" I blurted.

His eyes softened, "and I love you." His sweet breath blowed over my face. Then it hit me. Oreos! He tasted like Oreos!

Grif was suddenly pulling my shirt off, his already discarded to the floor. His lips running along my jaw and down my neck, licking and sucking hard leavening his marks all over my neck.

He then captured my lips with his, just sliding his tounge into my mouth. I wrapped both arms around his neck, hands tangling themselves into his hair. One of his hands traveled down and slid inside of my boxers, to grasp my hardening member. I gasped and bucked my hips into his hand.

The pleasure took over for a split second, and when I came aware again somehow our pants and boxers were off.

"Are you ready?" Grif asked positioning himself at my entrance. I nodded and he slowly pushed in. I gritted my teeth as he pushed in to the hilt.

"Relax, it'll hurt less." He soothed, kissing me softly. After giving me a minute, Grif pulled out till only his head was still inside, then rammed back inside at full force. But instead of pain, pleasure wracked my body, causing me to moan loudly. He picked up his pace as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Grif leaned down, kissing me hard, trying to quiet me down.

"Hush lover, we don't want sarge barging in and catching us now do we?" Grif whispered in my ear.

"He...can't...uh...barge in...I locked...the door" I said between moans.

Grif moaned before pushing his lips to mine which muffled my moans only a little.

"I'm...gonna... Nah!" I all my stomach and his chest while he released his seed deep inside of me.

Grif pulled out and laid down next to me, pulling me to his chest.

"I love you."I murmured, exhaustion creeping upon me.

"I love you too." Grif answered, kissing me as a pounding on the door ruined the moment.

"What in San hell is going on? Why is this door locked?" Sarges voice boomed.

Grif and I bolted out of bed, looking at each other.

"I told you to be quiet." Grif teased softly.

The end

* * *

><p>AN who knew you could write something like while listening to Hollywood Undead XD and that this is the only finished story in my notebook O.o sorry if it's short, looked longer in my notebook


End file.
